criminalcasegamefandomcom-20200222-history
Nathan Pandit
Nathan Pandit 'is the Chief Medical Examiner (Coroner) of the Grimsborough Police Department. Appearance Nathan is a man of 32 years of age who has medium black hair, and dark grey eyes concealed behind his red glasses. He has a thick moustache and a litte beard on the chin. Nathan wears a light blue lab hat on top of his head. He also wears a blue v-neck T-shirt underneath a white lab coat, which has a logo on the left side that reads "Coroner" under it. Notable Events of ''Criminal Case Nathan was introduced in The Death of Rosa Wolf (Case #1). In The Devil's Playground (Case #36), Grace Delaney, head of the Forensics Laboratory, agreed with the Chief to dress as an Amish woman to tend for Isaac Hersberger, in order to avoid offending the Amish population during the investigation. So, in Grace's absence from Forensics, Nathan replaced her for the whole case. In the Additional Investigation of Spring Break Massacre (Case #38), Nathan accompanied the team when they went to meet Michael Fletcher in the Biology Amphitheater to hand Brutus (Michael's piranha) back to him. In the Additional Investigation of Troubled Waters (Case #43), Nathan became excited to meet Archibald Ashworth since he had heard a lot about Archibald, who seemed very eccentric and reminded Nathan of his "grumpy old" grandfather. The player accepted Nathan's request and they both then went to meet Archibald in his house. Personal Life , his love interest.]]Nathan is an active member of the Orchids Fanatics, a botanic club, as mentioned by himself to Chief King in Case #28. Nathan was a member of a fraternity named Phi Sigma back in college. He mentions this in the Additional Investigation of Case #32. In Snakes on the Stage (Case #50), Nathan claims that he has a snake tattoo. At the climax of the final case of Grimsborough, There Will Be Blood, it is revealed that the "snake-girl" Harper Stone is Nathan's love interest. Analyses As the Coroner of the Grimsborough Police Force, Nathan's responsibilities centers in carefully examining and analyzing each murdered corpse to incriminate the killer, and sometimes Nathan can deduce a murder weapon if lucky. For Case #1, it will only take Nathan 5 seconds. For Case #2, Nathan will need 25 minutes (00:25:00). Nathan will need 18 hours (18:00:00) for all other bodies starting from Case #3 and onward. Nathan will conduct bio-forensics in Grace's place in Case #36 (in which Grace will have to take care of a fatherless boy named Isaac Hersberger), and in Case #48, when Grace had to take Jones's place due to Jones being on filing duty--Bio-Forensic Analysis can take from 6-12 hours, depending on the district. The current speed-up rates is 1 Criminal Case Cash for every 30 minutes, capped at 35 Criminal Case Cash for an 18-hour wait task. 'Case #1: The Death of Rosa Wolf ' *Rosa's Body (00:00:05) 'Case #2: Corpse in a Garden ' *Ned's Body (00:25:00) '''Case #3: The Grim Butcher *Jennifer's Body (18:00:00) Case #4: The Dockyard Killer *Dan's Body (18:00:00) Case #5: A Russian Case *Anton's Body (18:00:00) *Meat Tenderizer (06:00:00) Case #6: Good Cop Dead Cop ' *Ed's Body (18:00:00) *Police Gun (06:00:00) '''Case #7: Death by Crucifixion ' *Gordon's Body (18:00:00) '''Case #8: Beautiful No More *Trixie's Body (18:00:00) Case #9: Burned to the Bone ' *Chad's Body (18:00:00) *Molecule Sample (06:00:00) '''Case #10: Under the Knife ' *Alan's Body (18:00:00) *Broken Tip (06:00:00) *Candlestick (03:00:00) 'Case #11: Into the Vipers' Nest ' *Salvador's Body (18:00:00) '''Case #12: Blood on the Trading Floor *Samuel's Body (18:00:00) Case #13: Bomb Alert on Grimsborough ' *Henry's Body (18:00:00) '''Case #14: Fashion Victim ' *Lucy's Body (18:00:00) *Hanger (06:00:00) 'Case #15: Family Blood ' *Aileen's Body (18:00:00) *Baseball Bat (06:00:00) '''Case #16: The Kiss of Death *Emma's Body (18:00:00) Case #17: The Last Supper *Daisy's Body (18:00:00) Case #18: In the Dead of Night *Freddy's Body (18:00:00) Case #19: Innocence Lost *Gail's Body (18:00:00) Case #20: A Deadly Game *Finger (06:00:00) *Iron Maiden (06:00:00) *Steve's Body (18:00:00) Case #21: The Secret Experiments *Rachel's Body (18:00:00) Case #22: To Die or Not to Die *Jacob's Body (18:00:00) Case #23: The Final Journey *Daniel's Body (18:00:00) Case #24: Anatomy of a Murder *Wilfred's Body (18:00:00) Case #25: The Ghost of Grimsborough *Wilhelm's Body (18:00:00) Case #26: The Summoning *Simon's Body (18:00:00) Case #27: The Lake's Bride *Mary's Body (18:00:00) Case #28: The Haunting of Elm Manor *Hector's Body (18:00:00) *Plant Substance (06:00:00) Case #29: No Smoke Without Fire *Connor's Body (18:00:00) Case #30: The Wollcrafts' Creature *Claire's Body (18:00:00) *Dog Corpse (03:00:00) Case #31: Dog Eat Dog *Molly's Body (18:00:00) *James's Dog (12:00:00) *Gertrude's Dog (06:00:00) *Jones' Sample (03:00:00) Case #32: Murder on Campus *Rani's Body (18:00:00) Case #33: Killing Me Softly *Olly's Body (18:00:00) Case #34: Dead Man Running *Troy's Body (18:00:00) *Syringe (12:00:00) Case #35: At the End of the Rope *Lisa's Body (18:00:00) Case #36: The Devil's Playground *Tom's Body (18:00:00) *Bloodied Fibers (12:00:00) *Poison (12:00:00) *Stirrup (06:00:00) Case #37: The Reaper and the Geek *Joe's Body (18:00:00) Case #38: Spring Break Massacre *Aaliyah's Body (18:00:00) *Fish Scales (12:00:00) Case #39: Marked for Death *Tyler's Body (18:00:00) Case #40: An Elementary Murder *Irina's Body (18:00:00) Case #41: The Rorschach Reaper *Madison's Body (18:00:00) Case #42: Blood and Glory *Jerry's Body (18:00:00) Case #43: Troubled Waters *Andrew's Body (18:00:00) *Fungus (03:00:00) Case #44: The Scent of Death ''' *Hank's Body (18:00:00) *Flower Bulbs (12:00:00) *Plant Pot (12:00:00) '''Case #45: A Shot of Beauty *Kerry Ann's Body (18:00:00) Case #46: Drive, Swing, Die *Tony's Body (18:00:00) Case #47: One Wedding and a Funeral *Walter's Body (18:00:00) Case #48: Good Girls Don't Die *Abigail's Body (18:00:00) *Chemical Molecules (03:00:00) *Shoe (06:00:00) *Hair Fragments (12:00:00) *Blue Powder (12:00:00) *Sauce Drops (06:00:00) Case #49: All the King's Horses *Khalid's Body (18:00:00) Case #50: Snakes on the Stage *Roland's Body (18:00:00) *Sick Snake (06:00:00) Case #51: It All Ends Here *Adam's Body (18:00:00) Case #52: A Brave New World *Stuart's Body (18:00:00) Case #53: Burying the Hatchet ''' *Sandy's Body (18:00:00) '''Case #54: The Poisoned Truth *Rosie's Body (18:00:00) Case #55: Ashes to Ashes *Tess's Body (18:00:00) Case #56: There Will Be Blood *Delsin's Body (18:00:00) Gallery Nathanpromball.jpg|Nathan, as he appeared in The Rorschach Reaper (Case #41). etyuijhbgf.png|Nathan, at Chief King's funeral in the Additional Investigation of It All Ends Here (Case #51). Nathan 1.png|Happy Nathan.png|Shocked nathan sad.png|Sad 1 sad-nathan-2.png|Sad 2 thoughful-nathan.png|Thinking Nathan - Winking.png|Winking NathanWorried.png|Worried NathanAngry.png|Stern wondering-nathan.png|Wondering nathan prssure.PNG|Neutral NathanNathan.jpg|Embarrassed Nathan - Eating.png|Eating N.png|With flowers in hand. Nathan (Unique).png|Wearing a green sweatshirt. NPanditAllDone.png|Nathan's analysis render. FEREWELL.png|Nathan in the farewell card from the Grimsborough PD to the player. Fdvd.png|"Coming Soon!" 10157398_510897129062783_1641719660_n.jpg|Nathan's "Free Lucky Card" Daily Gift The Team on Thanksgiving picture.png|Happy Thanksgiving 380645 142099722609194 20849769480 n.jpg|Merry Christmas 2012 Hohoho.png|Merry Christmas 2013 Happy New Year 2014.jpg|Happy New Year 2014 998631 363106760508488 393366645 n.jpg|''Criminal Case'''s 1st birthday. 15910_141341779351655_885854868_n.jpg|100,000 Likes! 1551500 432312816921215 561916477 n.jpg|40,000,000 Likes! Combo Booster.jpg|Nathan in Happy Hour AlexOrNathan.jpg|The "Who do you like better" promo with Nathan and Alex Turner. Untitled-1 copy.pngdddddssssss.png|Nathan featuring in the #ManCrushMonday promotional still. Untitled-3ddddw3.png|Happy 4th of July from the Grimsborough PD. Nathan_Fact.jpg|Nathan featuring in a #DidYouKnow fact. Trivia *Nathan takes place instead of Grace and takes care of all the physical analyses in Case #36 and Case #48. *Nathan happens to be the only team member (apart from the deceased Chief of Police) who has never been the player's partner (during the mainstream investigation chapters of a case) of Grimsborough. Case Appearances As one of the main characters and the Chief Medical Examiner (Coroner) of the Grimsborough PD, Nathan appears in every single case of Grimsborough. Category:Main Characters Category:Criminal Case Information Category:Characters Category:Lab Personnel